Flower Petals
by escthewaters
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, all young kuniochis join Tsunade in a dangerous plan. A plan that could save everyone. But, they will change in the process. They all discard there idenities and become something more. After all, a main job of a kuniochi, is to be seductive.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a random idea I had...So let's see where is goes XD**

**I appericate reviews and will answer any questions for you at the begining of the next chapter. :) If it is a question I can't answer because I think it will spoil something then I will send you a message saying that. **

**:) Anyway, I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The zipping of backpacks could be heard, along with the soft thump of placing it upon one's back. She looks towards the photo of her younger self, smiling brightly between two sulking boys. Her mentor above her, hands on both boys head, a smile beneath his mask. Grabbing the top of it, she puts it face down.

A whistle is heard.

* * *

After the day she chopped of her hair during the Chunin exams, she vowed to never let it be cut again. But now she's breaking her promise.

The kunai slides through her long blonde locks.

She looks in the mirror. "This will do."

Placing the locks in a bag, she puts it into her hip pouch.

A whistle is heard.

* * *

She sheds her jacket, her trademark one she wore all the time. Memories go through her head. The time at the Chunin exams, hours of practice with her father, and being with Shino and Kiba, she finally discards it to the floor. Sliding her bedroom door open, she walks out into the garden.

A whistle is heard.

* * *

With a final poof, her weapons are finally all put into scrolls. Each one is place in her pouch. With one last glance, she mentally says goodbye to the training field she has been at for the last couple of years.

She closes her eyes.

A whistle is heard.

* * *

The sober blonde and her brunette assistant, along with her pig, wait at the wall. A small whistle rests in her hand. Each kunoichi arrives, all determined.

"Have you made you decision?"

They all nod.

Tsunade turns and jumps into forest, flanked with all the girls following her. Their first stop Suna, to pick up one more girl.

* * *

Each pigtail is taken out. Her hair lays flat. She takes off her big fan and replaces it with two smaller ones. Looking out the window, she sees the office of the Kazekage, her brother's office, light still on.

She smiles. Hopefully, he won't see her leave.

Hearing the whistle, she goes into a sprint.

* * *

Without her ponytails and big fan, they didn't recognize Temari at first. But when they did, all of the young kunoichi's hugged her.

Tsunade coughs catching the girl's attention. "Before we begin, we have to make all of your death's look like an accident."


	2. Chapter 2

**:) I updated! and whoa! Ten followers and four reviews! Thank you! :)  
**

**I hope you like how I took this chapter :)**

**:) I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tossing and turning, he mumbles. "Sakura, don't go."

His body rolls across the bed, a pillow clenched to his chest. "Don't leave!"

Cerealun blue eyes stare at the ceiling above him, he sits up. He laughs lightly. "It was only a dream."

A knock is heard on his door.

* * *

A huge white dog nudges his owner beside him. His eyes open and he laughs. "Time to get up, Akamaru?"

The dog nods his head.

With one movement, the room is soon filtered with light. The sun was up and the sky was clear, a beautiful day it was.

Akamaru's stomach growls, Kiba laughs once again. "I guess you're hungry, huh?"

He walks across the room, heading for the door but stops.

A knock was heard.

* * *

He could feel the light coming in as the sun rises higher in the sky. The boy groans. He didn't want to get up. Today was going to be a drag. Clutching the pillow closer to his chest, he curls up in a ball. This was paradise.

A presence was near the door and he gets up.

A knock was heard.

* * *

Taking a breath from his mouth, he lets it out from his nose. His legs are cross legged. Eyes closed, he focuses on his beating heart, feeling the soft beat.

He was breathing even, in tune with himself. Every morning he wakes up to do these exercises.

A presence is at his door and he glares at it. Who dares disturb him?

A knock is heard.

* * *

Kakashi wait for the boys before the Hokage's door. What they are about to hear, they weren't going to like. Each boys arrives, some sleepy, others wide awake. "Why do you call us here, Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto asks. Kakashi looks at the boy. "Today, six kuniochi were found died."

They all nod. Neji says, "Ninja die every day."

Kakashi goes from Naruto to Neji. "The people who died are Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata."

All of them gasp. "Now what was that about ninja dying every day?"

Neji looks at the wall. "I am sorry."

Shikamaru speaks. "How did they die? Everyone knows they are the strongest young kuniochi, even our Hokage along with her assistant were very strong. Did someone kill them?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "Sakura and Ino seem to have gotten into a fight and killed each other."

Shikamaru glares. "Sakura and Ino are friends, why would they fight?"

"You fight with your friends' right? They probably took it too far." Shikamaru shuts up. "As for Tenten, she seemed to have impaled herself on one of her weapons."

Neji eyes go straight to Kakashi. "Tenten is not that stupid."

"Her body is in Training Field 4. Why don't you take a look?"

Neji disappears in a puff of smoke. Kakashi glance at Naruto and Shikamaru. "Sakura and Ino are at Training Field 7."

Both boys disappear, leaving only Kiba behind. "What of Hinata? How did she die?"

"She was traced and, from what we guess, saw all deaths and killed herself."

Kida looks down. He knew she was faint hearted, and probably couldn't take the pain of seeing each of her close friend's deaths. "Oh."

Kakashi nods and turns away. "That is all, you are dismissed."

He hears the 'poof'. Taking in a deep breath, he opens the Lady Tsunade's office.

The walls were drenched in blood. Shizune laid across the coach a kunai in her chest. The Hokage's desk was broken and papers were everywhere. Among the papers, was Tsunade, her blond hair now strawberry, soaked with blood.

"Why, Tsunade, why?"

* * *

Neji arrived at his destination and saw all the weapons either on the ground or in dummies. His eyes search and they finally land on her.

He white shirt was pink, dyed with blood. A sickle ran right through her chest, the blade poking out from her back.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

Both Shikamaru and Naruto ran full speed ahead to the training grounds. "Naruto, do you think it's true?"

Naruto is silent, but says. "We'll have to see."

Arriving at the fields, they couldn't believe their eyes.

The ground looked as if an earthquake came. The blonde kuniochi laid next to the river, her head in the water at an awkward angle, broken. But as for the pink kuniochi, she was hanging upside down by a rope on a tree, her neck sliced open. "Why would they do this to each other?"

* * *

He looks out his window and sees his village, along with the desert surrounding it. There is a knock on his door. "Come in"

In walks in his brother, Kankuro. "A message from the Leaf village."

He hand Gaara the scroll. Opening it, he reads the contents. "Six kuniochi died, including the Hokage."

"Who died?"

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Lady Tsuande's assistant, and herself."

"Temari won't like this; all of them were her friends."

Gaara looks at his older brother. "By the way, where is she?"

Kankuro shrugs. "I haven't seen her at all today."

Gaara nods. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

Kankuro leaves and Gaara looks back at the scenery. He saw his older sister leave but he's not going to say anything. "He'll say she died on a mission."

"Temari, be safe."

* * *

"Lady Hokage, the first plan is a success."

The transmitter beeps and she replies. "Now on to phase two." There is a pause. "Report after our 'funerals' happen. Then come when you are ready."

The purple haired kuniochi nods. "Yes Tsunade."

* * *

**SO:) I hoped you liked this chapter. Now for some information of the next chapter, I think I am going to change each characters hair color. So the question is:  
**

**What color should I change it to?**

**Also:**

**Should I switch there name slightly in a different way?**

**:)Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :) I have finals now and I just finished typing up the chapter :) So I hope you enjoy :) This chapter is dedicated to Animelover171 and Ninja Kat is Stalking You for helping me with what is now about to happen. (AKA character appearances) Thank you so much! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

A week has past since the death of the Hokage and the young Leaf kuniochis, along with the sudden death on a mission of a Sand kuniochi. Both Sand and Leaf village were depressed.

Word has reached around the villages of all deaths, but they caught the eye of a group of ninjas. They are notorious for their collection of tailed beasts. all were siting in a meeting room, in one of their hidden bases across the nation.

Each was given packets, all were profiles given about each girl who died, how they died, and any other info on them. "The fuck? Why are there so many papers?" asks Hidan.

Kakuzu glances at the sheets of paper. "How much did these papers cost?"

A glance from the piercings man and they were silent. Taking out a brush, he spells out each of the girl's name on the wall, he connects each name with a line. "What do these kuniochi have in common?"

All of the members shuffle through the packets. With his Sharigan eyes, he was able to analyze everything quickly and find the answer. "All were close to each other, deaths were around the same time, and they all met up every two weeks."

The leader writes everything down on the board. The blue haired girl speaks up. "None of the deaths seem to be accidents. It was as if they were planned."

The orange haired man smirks. "You are correct. None of these girls are die. I very much believe they are alive. The question is, why did they go through all this trouble?"

A man with a lolipop mask speaks up. "Tobi thinks they are going to kill us!"

* * *

"Girls! come out, let's see ya!"

The first girl walks out of the hot springs, her short red hair in pigtails with to side bangs framing her face. A green long kimono, one that matches her eyes, was wrapped around her body, the top open slightly to reveal cleavage. A white sash was wrapped around her waist.  
"I knew you would look good in that, Cherry."

The girl nods and watches as two girls appear, one with brown pixie hair wearing a short dark purple kimono with a white sash also. The other had short light blue hair with a teal kimono. "You look like a little flower, Yuri. Serena, you look innocent."

A kunai is thrown at the brown haired lady. Serena smirks evilly."What was that Hime?"

Hime smirks. "Nice acting, you play the part Hinata."

"It's Serena."

Hime nods and turns back to the entrance. "Where are the rest of ya?"

Platinum blonde curls bounces as the next girl comes out. Her short kimono was red and silky, a black sash tied around her waist. Following her was a girl with midnight black hair. Her hair was straight, short at the nape of the neck and long on the sides of her face. Blue contacts were wore. Her kimono was darkblue with a silver sash. "Senshi and Rin, you both look pretty."

Rin nods her head while Senshi smiles brightly. Hime looks around at each of her girls and sees one missing. "Where's my assistant?"

"Right here milady!"

Hime turns around to see long dark blue hair in a high ponytail. A couple strands of hair go across her forehead. She wore a long white kimono, it sleeves and ends decorated with dark blue petals. "Kairi, nice of you to join us."

Kairi shakes her head. Hime turns to the girls. Her black kimono with white flowers petals swaying, a gold sash was tied around her waist. "Time to open shop."

* * *

The villagers of a place near the country of Rain, stare at the group of girls as they past. At least one man or boy had their eyes on one girl. Cherry and Senshi smile brightly at the admirers. Yuri and Serena smirk, while Rin looks around bored.

Hime stops in front of a three story building, its sign covered by a cloth. Kairi gets the edge and waits for Hime's signal. Hime turns towards the villagers and says, "Welcome to the grand opening of Flower Petals! We got the girls that will surely brighten your day."

Kairi pulls the cloth to reveal.

_Flower Petals: A Brothel_

All the girls smirk. Phase two is a go.

* * *

**So :) This isn't going to get Rated M. WE ARENT GOING TO WRITE ABOUT_THAT!_ But we might suggest it :3 lol Anyway, **

**Can you guess who is who?**

**Any ideas for future chapters?**

**Any Questions?**

**Please review! I have to study for exams!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter :( Anyway, it seems some of you are confused with matching people with there names. So here they are! :)  
**

**Sakura = Cherry**

**Ino = Yuri**

**Serena = Hinata**

**Hime =Tsunade**

**Senshi= Tenten**

**Rin= Temari**

**Kairi= Shizune**

**I'm sorry I didn't make it clear :) But good guesses! You got most of them right!**

**Chapter is dedicated to Deisakulove234. I'm sorry though because Deidei isn't going to be paired to Sakura. :( I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, Start the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Not a single rain drop falls as he sail through the sky on his clay bird, thank the heavens it didn't. If it did, he would have to travel on foot and that is not something he would want to do.

He crosses the boundary of Rain country and enters Leaf. Landing his bird, he hopes off of it and walks away. "Katsu!"

Fire envelops the quick hands signs, his appearance changes. Blue-green become gray. His Akastuki cloak disappears. Black cargo pants and a fishnet shirt, a sleeveless red jacket are worn in place. of it. Even if they are Akatsuki colors, no one should notice.

He walsk into a nearby village, looking bored. Leader-sama gave him a mission to go look for information on Ino Yamanaka, one of the girls who faked her death. he sent all of them out to father info on each girl.

Glancing at the names of the shops, he stops, one in particular catching his eyes. "Excuse me." He asks on the shopkeepers. "When did that place open?"

The man looks the way he points and smirks. "You mean 'Flower Petals'? They opened a week ago. Great services they have. Depending on what you want, they will give you a price on anything?"

"Anything?"

The shopkeeper nods. "If you go there, request for Yuri. she's one of my favorites."

Deidara nods and heads to the place. Leader-same gave him some money, so he could probably get some info on the girl.

He enters and a bell goes off.

The place was decorated with dark red and purples. Candles rest in yellow vases. Chairs were set near Deidara and he takes a seat. In front of him was a desk, next to it was listing off prices for various services. Shoes litter near the desk. Beyond the desk was looked like was a tea cermony area with seven cushions. In the far corner was a set a stairs.

Two women arrive at the bottom of the stairs. One with long brown hair with bangs and one with blue hair in a high ponytail. The blue hair girl was holding a clip board. They appear before him. "Welcome to Flower Petals. How may we help you?"

"Could I get a "Info Exchange"?"

The lady with brown hair nods. "With who?"

"Who?"

The lady giggles. "Yes who. Here, you pick the girl you want to do business with."

She points to the fair corner at the wall. Seven women and girls were in pictures, names underneath them.

"Kairi, who is free today?"

The blue haired lady looks at her clipboard. "The girls who are free are Yuri and Senshi."

The lady turns to Deidara. "Please pick either Yuri or Senshi."

His eyes scan both photos of the girls. Yuri looks like his type. "Yuri please."

He walks to the front desk and places the money on the table. The brown haired lady turns to Kairi. "Go fetch her."

She disappears and Deidara begins talking to the brown haired lady. "How come you choose this place to open shop?"

She smiles. "We don't have any competition here. No brothels are in the area."

He nods and stays silent.

Minutes later, a girl with pixie brown hair enters with a short dark blue kimono, white lace lining the edges. "You called for me Hime?"

The lady nods. "He wants an information exchange, treat him well."

Yuri nods. "Follow me please."

She heads up the stairs and turns right. Opening the door, she turns to him. "Sit anywhere you like."

A mattress was on the ground in the middle of the far wall of the room. Curtains on the celing descend on to it. There was a couch and a coffee table on the other side with a lounge chair seat with pillows. He takes a seat on the cound. Yuri cloese the door. "Would you like somthing to drink?"

He shakes his head. She stays standing. "Sit down here."

He says, patting the spot next to him. Yuri ignores him and goes to the lounge chair. She lays down and the skirt of her dress goes up some, exposing more skin. She props her chin on the palm of her hand."What would you like to know?"

Deidara leans back on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table. "do you know anything on Ino Yamanaka?"

For a quarter of a second, her eyes widen, but go back to normal. "Are you talking about the girl who died a week ago?"

Deidara nods.

She leave her seat and grabs a glass from the cabinet on the wall. "According to my sources, she was skilled kuniochi." She grabs a wine bottle. "Would you like some?"

Deidara shakes his head. "Anything else?"

"There was an odd thing about her death. Apparently, she was leaving the village, yet was found dead in a training ground with her friend, on the opposite side that she exited. She come back to her seat and takes a sip of her filled glass of red wine. "That's all I got." She smirks. "Now I need you to tell me something."

"Wait, I thought I paid to only get info, not give.'

She shakes her head. "Exchange darling. There's is a difference. Now tell me, what do you know about Akatsuki?"

Deidara gets up and heads to the door. "They are looking for the kuniochi that were found dead."

He leaves.

* * *

**Spoiler ALERT!  
**

**Itachi and Sakura are going to be paired together! But I need help. Should I?  
**

**A) Make Itachi find out that she is Sakura and help her?**

**B) Have Itachi find out she is Sakura and blackmail her?**

**C) Not have him find out at all?**

**Other pairings will happen in the next chapter as well! I need some ideas though!**

**Thank You for reading :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE IT IS!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Demonic Sparkle(**

**WARNING: OOCness from Serena (Hinata)  
**

**Now to answer a question from DeiSakulove234**

**MY ANSWER: Honestly, I actually don't know why I picked them to be together. I was just bouncing off ideas to my friends and she said that it sounded ok, soo yeah. :) Not really an answer but I hope you like it! (It's ok! I'm a ditz sometimes too)**

**START THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sending them all out to find information on different kuniochi's was a bad idea. Honestly, he, along with the other members (beside Sasori) were lazy. Yes, they get stuff done on time, but it was all last minute. He downs a cup a sake, feeling the familiar burn in his throat. Night has fallen and he knew know was the time to get to work.

He puts his bottle and cup away and gets up. Walking into a village with the Akatsuki cloak on was not a good idea. His blue skin would stand out too much.

With quick hands signs, his blue skin becoming tan. He now wears jeans, a black t-shirt. A black bandana tied to hide most of his blonde hair.

Upon entering the village, only one shop catches his eye. It's red lights were brightest and many people were waiting outside, all wanting to get inside. A board was placed out, showing,

_40% OFF ANY SERVICE_

He grins. It seems a new brothel has opened up and since it's cheap, he might as well go check it out. He claims a spot in line and waits his turn. An hour has past when he finally enters. Men were coming out while more were coming in. He arrives at the front desk. The lady smiles. "What service would you like?"

He glances at the board and spots the one he wants. With this, he could kill two birds and one stone. "Info exchange and a drinking game."

The lady smiles and nods. Turning around she shouts. "Which one of you is free?"

He stares at the lady, dumb folded. "i thought I get to pick the girl?"

The lady shakes her head. "I'm sorry sir but with this sale, it's hard to make sure each customer gets his preferred girl, so who ever comes is your girl."

A light blue hair girl appears beside her. "I'm free right now, Hime."

The lady smiles. "Serena! We are so busy even Kairi has to work with you girls."

"Because with this sale." The girl said sarcastically. Hime's eyebrow twitched. "Just do a drinking game and information exchange, you have fifteen minutes!"

Serena bows. "Follow me."

They end up on the top floor. she opens the door to reveal a small room. There was a glass coffee table with two chairs on both side. Cabinets line the walls. Glasses are held upside down on racks. A timer was in the middle of the table. "Pick a spot. What would you like?"

He smirks and takes a seat. "Fire dragon sake."

She matches his smirk. Getting two shot glasses and the bottle. sitting down, her teal kimono falls off her shoulders, exposing part of her boobs. "This is our game. You drink a shot and ask a question. I'll answer and take a shot and give you a question. This continues till our time is up. Got it?"

He nods and pours himself a shot. Downing it, he asks. "Do you know Hinata Hyuuga?"

She looks at him bored. "She is the girl who commit suicide from the Leaf village."

The liquid drops into her cup and she takes it slowly. "What do you know about the Red Dawn?"

He smirks. "You mean the Akatsuki? I know a little bit about them."

She signs and his smirk grows, she was expecting an actual answer. They needed more info on them. Serena never was a girl who could hold her liquor, he just had to ask for the strongest one.

He downs his sake again. "You know anything unusual about her?"

Serena nods. "From some sources of mine say she was quiet for years and nice. But about a month before her death, she seemed different, and more not like herself. 'She seemed unapproachable and she glared at many people.' The person I recieved this info from was not really trusty worthy so don't take everything as facts."

He nods and pours her a glass. one more of _that _would make her pass out. Kisame notched her eyes on her sake glass, the redness in her cheeks. She couldn't hold her liquor. Also, she has to work more, they have a lot of customers. Serena reached for the glass, but Kisame takes it. he downs it."There, now ask your question."

"Bu-"

He smirks. "I'm pretty sure your boss doesn't want you drunk with other customers. so ask you question and I'll go. You gave me enough info."

She blushed. He was nice. "W-what d-d-o y-y-y-ou k-k-kn-n-ow abo-ot A-a-a-t-a-tu-ski?"

Damn. Her stutters were back. His smirk continues to grow. He might visit this girl again. Getting up from his chair, he heads for the door. "They are an organization after the tailed beasts."

The timer goes off as he leaves.

* * *

His red eyes wander around a village. Somewhere they must be a place to find info on his brother's old team mate, Sakura. His eyes look up at the wide blue sky. _I wonder how my brother is._

Itachi cared for his younger because he is one of his last living relatives. Also due to the fact that his brother honestly loved him.  
He shakes his head, black short hair swing. He had on a henge so no one recognizes him. Those thoughts had to leave his mind. Danzo promised to allow Sasuke to live since he is still alive. All he has to do is continue to work for Akatsuki till Sasuke came to kill him.

"Ah!" Someone bups him. "Sorry!"

A girl with red hair in pigtails blushes sheepishly. Her emerald eyes meet his red ones. "Hn."

She walks past him with two boxes stacked in her hands. A green short kimono was loosely wrapped around her body. Noticing the eyes of the men eyeing her outfit he takes the boxes. "Fix your dress."

Her face matches her hair. She silently fixes her dress. Grabbing the boxes back, he shakes his head. "I'll carry these for you."

"I can carry them." She makes a grab but he puts them farther away from her. "No."

She pouts. "Follow me then."

She leads him to a shop on the edge of the village. He looks a the sign.

_Flower Petals: A Brothel_

He smirks. He found a place.

"Thank you."

She grabs the boxes from him and place the beside the main desk. He smirks at the girl. "Where's my reward?"

She stops moving. "What reward/"

"For helping you."

She sighs, then giggles. "Pick a service, for you it's free."

His eyes scan their services, "Info exchange."

She smiles. "Follow me."

Leading him to a back room on the ground floor, it had a short table with cushions on the ground as seats. Itachi sits on one side while she sits on the other. "What would you like to know?"

He grins. "How about your name?"

She smiles. "I'm Cherry."

Grabbing a strand of her hair, he twist it around in is fingers. "I meant your real name. Sakura Haruno, isn't it?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Another spoiler!**

**Sasori is still alive in this series!**

**This is the longest chapter yet! :)**

**I NEED IDEAS! WHAT SHOULD I DO?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the very Very VERY CRAPPY UPDATE!  
**

**Anyway,**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! 20 so far! :) Me is super happy!**

**Now that that is done! I have been kinda busy. I am a lifeguard and a babysitter. And what is worst, all the other lifeguard boys are hitting on me, including my ex, and little kids that swim at the pool a lot. OK...let's get off that topic. This chapter is dedicated to Ninja Cat is Stalking You! Why? Becasue she helped greatly with this chapter!**

**Now let's start the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

His gray ringed eyes look at the darken skies outside his window. No word has yet come about the kuniochis. He resisted the urge to send out a message. The deadline was tomorrow. All of his members were either taking their time or just being lazy.

Someone enters his room and he doesn't turn around. "Konan, you have any info?"

He could sense her shake her head. Lightly, he touches his fingers to the wall. He taps it slowly. There was a small dent be it looked as if someone punch the wall. "Pein, calm down. They will have info by tomorrow."

"You better be right."

A knock was heard on his door. "Come in."

The sharigan user enters. A smirk plastered on his face, something that was never on an Uchiha's face in the presence of his leader. "Leader-sama, I have something to report."

This sparked the piercings man's interest. "Continue."

"Each of girls is very much alive. They all run the shop 'Flower Petals.'"

Konan eyes widen. "I have heard of them. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Pein had, for a quarter of a millisecond, a smirk. "I guess we shall meet them."

Both Konan and Itachi knew exactly what that meant. He sent chakra into his ring. "Akatsuki members, stop your mission. Meet me at a place called 'Flower Petals'"

* * *

She slams her head against the wall repeatedly, her black hair moving back and forth. It did not stop her hangover. "Hime! Why did we have to have that sale again?"

The brown haired lady looked at her with half-lidded eyes, tired from having no sleep. She closes the front door to their shop and locks it. It was closing time. "To get as much info as possible. Anyway," She does a handsign, making the room soundproof. "How are your chakra levels, Temari?"

"Fine."

"Tenten?"

The blonde haired girl was sharping her weapons near the wall in her cushioned seat. "Great!"

"Ino?"

She glares at the wall. "Horrible. I can't even remember how many genjutsus I had to cast."

Tsunade throws a chakra pill to her. Ino Catches it. "Eat it. It will help with your chakra levels. What about you Hinata?"

"G-g-g-g-g-g-r-r-e-e-a-t-."

Hime glomps is the poor girl. "Your stutter is back! So adorable!"

Hinata blushes but smiles. "Arigato Tsunade."

She lets Hinata go and turns to her apprentices, Sakura and Shizune. "What about you guys?"

"Fine Tsunade-shinshou." "Fine ma'am."

She smiles but it soon falls as the far wall is broken through.

"I just thought we should join the party, Leaf nin and Sand nin."

Each of them recognized them by their cloaks and familiar appearances. "Red Dawn, Akatsuki."

Tsunade hisses out."

Their leader's ringed eyes settle on Tsunade. "Hello Tsunade."

She glares at him.

Itachi's eyes met emerald. "Nice to see you again, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura eyes widen. "It was you wasn't it?"

He nods.

Deidara spots the girl he met, now knowing her real name. "Hi Ino."

She glances at him, feeling slightly better with the chakra pill quickly refilling her energy.

Blue skin figure starts at the girl with pale eyes. "You been drinking a lot i=kiddy? You know you can't hold you liquor."

Her pale eyes stare at the wall, a light blush on her cheeks, remembering the moment.

Bored brown orbs met shock brown orbs. "don't keep me waiting."

She readies her newly sharpened kunai. Tenten grins. "I won't."

Hidan sees the girl he wants. "Hey hottie! Why don't you fucking come over here?"

Temari spats. "Because I wouldn't want to be next to you!"

"Bitch!"

Kakuzu's veins come off and reach for Shizune. She jumps back. "Time is money woman."

She grins. "Guess you're going to lose some."

Hime gets into a defense stance, her fist ready. "Let's go."

Her fist connects to the ground and everything begins to break. The Akatsuki along with girls disappear among the rubble. Flashes of both the Akatsuki boys and the Flower girls are heard. The clinking of kunais and other weaponry. Time pasts and the dust from the impact to the ground soon disappears.

"Looks like we got you."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I am already started to write the next chapter and will hopefully been able to finish in a week soon! Anyway sorry for the bad update.  
**

**Spoiler!**

**Interesting things will happen next chapter!**

**:3 I'm so evil!**

**Anyway, Thank you for reading!**


End file.
